The True Meaning of Family
by Teliko. x3
Summary: This is what you call a real family. [[Boredum FanFic]]


**The True Meaning of Family**

**Rating: Um... it's safe.**

**Disclaimer: Brittney owns nothing. **

**Summary: This is what you call a true family.**

**A/N: Yeah. I got boreeeed today. Haha. This is just a little random even in Catherine/Gil/Lindsey's life. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Gil." Very tired, Catherine Grissom turned over on her back and stared at her loudly snoring husband. "GIL! You're snoring." He stopped for a few seconds and she sighed. She rolled back onto her side of the bed. She smiled when she felt his arms wrap around her waist. The second she closed her eyes, the snoring started again. She opened her eyes and turned around in his arms. He gasped for air as she pinched his nose.

"Ca-Catherine. What are you doing?"

"You were snoring!"

"I was not! I don't snore."

"Well what is it that woke me up? _A cat's meow_?" He lay on his back and ran his hands through his hair.

"You knew I snored before you married me."

"Ah yes. But your snoring was the farthest thing from my mind."

"Well in that case, I'll try not to snore. Satisfied?"

"Not quiet..." She leaned closer and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Both of their eyes closed and they made their way into each other's arms without looking. And they peacefully fell asleep... the end... (I lie...haha)

"GIL!"

"What?!" She threw back the covers in frustration and grabbed her pillow. He was so tired; he didn't feel like arguing tonight. She slammed the bathroom door against the wall and threw her pillow in the tub. The second her skin hit the cold plastic, she groaned.

---

The next morning...

---

Gil woke up and rolled over, expecting to find Catherine back by his side. He shook his head and crawled out of the warm bed. Slowly opening the bathroom door, he turned on the light and closed his eyes to avoid the sudden brightness. Without checking the tub, he leaned in and turned on the water while reaching for a towel. A sudden shriek filled his ears as he stumbled back and hit the wall.

"Catherine? Want to explain?"

"Excuse me?" He reached out and tried to grab the counter to pull herself out of the tub. She missed the counter and knocked down her hair dryer, breaking it into two pieces. "Giiiiiiiiil! Look what you made me do!"

"Did I say to throw you blow dryer on the floor?"

"Well if you hadn't been snoring last night, I wouldn't have slept in the tub!" They looked at each other for a few seconds before she threw up her hands and walked back into their room. She got dressed and grabbed her car keys.

"Where are you going?"

"Buy me a new hair dryer!"

"At six in the morning? People'll think you're crazy!"

"Not if I tell them what happened?"

"Are you really going to take you time explaining that you didn't have the patience to fall asleep next to your snoring husband, so you went to sleep in your bath tub and broke your blow dryer?" She yelled and slammed the door on her way out. He laughed and plopped down in front of the TV. Lindsey came running down the stairs.

"Dad! Look! I'm mommy!" Gil smiled as he heard Lindsey running down the stairs, but once he got a look at her small face, he cringed.

"Oh sweetheart, you look... beautiful."

"Don't I look just like mommy?" Gil laughed at the thought. Catherine with different color eye shadow and lipstick all over her face with dark eye liner and bright lip liner.

"Oh yeah, honey. You look exactly like mommy. Why don't you go wash all that stuff of your face so we can have breakfast?"

"But I want mommy to see! I want her to see how pretty I look!"

"Linds, she already knows how pretty you are. Even without the make-up. So why don't you go wash up for breakfast?"

"No!"

"Lindsey, I-"

"Mommy will come home and see me in her make up! And she'll think I'm the prettiest little girl ever!"

---

"Gil! Did Lindsey catch the-" Catherine ran into the house with her newly purchased blow dryer and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Lindsey! Why aren't you on the bus?" Lindsey turned around and frowned when Catherine gasped. "And why do you have all that...

food on your face?"

"Mom! It's not food! Dad said I look just like you! I'm pretty, huh?"

"Oh. Dad said that, huh?" Catherine could hear the muffled laughs of her husband in the kitchen and smiled down at her daughter. "Go get that make-up off your face so I can bring you to school. Okay?" Lindsey nodded her head and ran upstairs to get ready. Catherine

walked into the kitchen and tapped her foot on the marble floor. "You wanna explain why you lied to your daughter?" He held up his

hands in defeat.

"Well what did you want me to do? Lie to the poor girl and tell her she's as ugly as a zombie?" A scream came from upstairs. Lindsey came running down with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Mom! I can't get it off!"

"What?"

"The make-up! It won't come off!" Gil stood there in amazement and with wide eyes.

"Did you use soap?"

"Yes!"

"Warm water?"

"Yes!"

"A sp-"

"I look like Sara!" Gil bit his lip and scurried around in the kitchen, stifling laughs. "Can I stay home today?"

"You've missed too many days of school, Lindsey. If I let you miss too many, I could go to court."

"Just one more day. Please! At least until this stuff comes off!"

---

"Okay... now which kind of pie to buy?"

"Ha. Mom rhymed." Catherine looked down at her daughter and gave her a face. "I say we get chocolate pie!"

"So you can go hyper off of one piece? I don't think so."

"Cherry?"

"That's not... Thanksgivingish. We need something-"

"Pumpkin?"

"Ew. Are you crazy?"

"But it's good!"

"Yeah. If you like eating a pie that looks like someone crapped in it." Lindsey laughed and quickly sneaked her chocolate pie when her mother bent down to pick up the traditional apple. "This is gonna be one, exciting Thanksgiving..." Lindsey caught up with her mother and gasped when she looked at the bottom of the basket. Condoms. She smiled.

"Oh yeah, Mom. It's going to be WONDERFUL."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry guys. HAVE to add this in here... read below...**

monayindabank: lets take a vote  
Adagio PocoAPoco: meghans gonna bitch if we go see casino  
Adagio PocoAPoco: rofl  
monayindabank: casino press 3 return 4  
Adagio PocoAPoco: 3  
BigBeastTank9999: 345  
BigBeastTank9999: lol  
Adagio PocoAPoco: lmfao  
Adagio PocoAPoco: choice 5- stay at home and watch x rated movies  
LoSeRr 36: 34  
Adagio PocoAPoco: ahh paul  
Adagio PocoAPoco: i cant believe you  
monayindabank: 5  
BigBeastTank9999: nooo  
LoSeRr 36: haha  
monayindabank: 5  
monayindabank: 5  
monayindabank: 5


End file.
